1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connecting apparatus and, more particularly, to an electrical connecting apparatus capable of connecting a variety of components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connecting apparatus, e.g. a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector, comprises an insulating body, a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body, and two rear plugs attached on the insulating body. There is a plurality of first recesses disposed on a back side of the insulating body. There is a first protruding rib disposed between every two adjacent the first recesses. Each of the conductive terminals comprises a mating portion and a terminal pin, which is bent downward and extends from a back end of the mating portion. The mating portions are arranged in two rows at up and down direction. The terminal pins are arranged in three rows at front and rear direction. The two rear plugs are respectively a first rear plug and a second rear plug arranged in the front and rear. There is a plurality of second recesses, which is corresponding to the first protruding ribs, disposed on a front side of the first rear plug. There is a second protruding rib, which is corresponding to the first recesses, disposed between every two adjacent second recesses. The second protruding ribs cooperate with the first recesses to fix the first row of the terminal pins. The second recesses cooperate with the first protruding ribs to fix the middle row of the terminal pins. The last row of the terminal pins is fixed between the back end of the first rear plug and the second rear plug. However, since the electrical connecting apparatus needs two rear plugs for fixing the three rows of the terminal pins of the conductive terminals, one rear plug cannot fix the three rows of the terminal pins at the same time.
Currently, there is a solution for the aforesaid problem. The solution is to form a plurality of holes on one rear plug for accommodating three rows of the terminal pins. However, since there are a lot of long and thin conductive terminals, the corresponding holes must be highly concentrated, such that the process of assembling the conductive terminals will get complicated.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a new electrical connecting apparatus to solve the aforesaid problems.